mariotube_yoshichannelfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RealLife21415/Joining the team, and the tasks and responsibilites for each group.
Before joining the team, please read our admin policy to understand what is acceptable and not acceptable for the team. This page is NOT for the guidelines, this is ONLY for the list of tasks and responsbilities for the entire team to help keep this wiki clean from unrelated/inappropriate content. If anyone is willing to join the team, they must have met the expectations in the admin policy page. Please look at the eligability requirements. This here is just a list for what everyone in the team is responsible for doing. Please read this entire page very carefully! =Admin Only Privileges= Chat Moderator duties Chat moderators are responsible for moderating the chat and keeping it under control. Chat moderators may only enforce the chat rules when banning or warning users about rule violations in the chat. Chat moderators can ban users from the chat, but they are otherwise normal users. Discussions Moderator duties Discussions moderators are responsible for moderating the article comments, discussion forums, message walls, etc, as well as the chat. Discussions moderators also have chat moderator rights but have more privileges outside the chat, such as closing or removing threads from the wiki or forum. ---- Unlike chat moderators, discussions moderators are allowed to enforce the wiki rules the same way admins do, but only to warn them. Discussions moderators are never allowed to post block notices. =Bureaucrat Only Privileges= Admin duties Admins are responsible for monitoring most of this wiki. Article comments, pages, forum, etc. They also have the ability to delete pages and block users. As an admin, you must not delete pages that are true, or block users under false pretenses. Any failures to comply over this may result in demotion. Admins must also enforce warnings to users if they post anything in the articles other than what is stated - the comments section on the article pages is free to use, but only about issues witht that article, asking further questions about the topic of the article or for providing helpful information we may have missed. Admins should also give the users a chance to move the comment to the forum before deleting them. ---- Admins may block users but they must not take away their rights to use their message wall or enable autoblock. Autoblocks are only necessary if the user is ban evading and taking away their rights to use their own message wall is only necessary if the person is threatening admins or if they use their message wall inappropriately. The blockee's message wall is heavily regulated and the blocking user should only use it if they want to appeal their block or to report a user to an admin. Bureaucrat duties Bureaucrats are usually not admins, but can still block users. Usually bureaucrats only need to block users under certain circumstances. Mainly their job is to check for new requests by users willing to join the admin team and if they accept the request, they make them into the group of the team. Bureaucrats cannot make users into chat moderators or discussions moderators (unless they have admin rights also), these can only be given to you by an admin and not a bureaucrat. ---- Bureaucrats are not allowed to give users warnings (unless they are admin). Bureaucrats are always responsible for moderating this page. And they should only block users if necessary (like if they send threatening messages to them). ---- Bureaucrat status is very hard to get, and it is even harder if you are already an admin of this wiki. To get bureaucrat rights you must have made at least 100 edits total, and have absolutely NO BLOCK RECORD on this wiki, to be eligable for bureaucrat rights. Rollback duties Rollbacks are at most part normal users, except they can revert edits by spammers to the last revision. Rollback rights are only given to users who have been very helpful and are proven to be helpful by admins. Rollbacks may never '''revert good edits just because they feel that the edit was potential vandalism, they '''must ONLY do so IF the edit was actually vandalized, NOT under suspicion. This is why you MUST contact an admin over this. ---- Rollbacks are not allowed to give warnings, only admins are allowed to do so. Rollbacks may notify the user about the revision, but never make them follow the rules - admins may step in to enforce the rules to the user as a friendly reminder. Content Moderator duties Content moderators are responsible for moderating the contents of the article pages. Like discussions moderators, they can delete article comments, but they cannot edit them. They are only capable of deleting article comments. Unlike the other two moderators, content moderation rights can only be given by bureaucrats, not by admins. Content moderators are only allowed to moderate the articles and article comments, and only those. They are otherwise normal users, but can warn users if they post spam comments. ---- Content moderators can give users warnings like admins, but never send block notices. Again, this should only be done by an admin or bureaucrat. The wiki founder never gives block notices. Category:Blog posts Category:Guidelines